Daddybats
by 5-STAR
Summary: AU Story: Sequel to A Father's Love, Jason recuperates with the help of his family but realizes he might never be the same again…daddybats fluff and Jason whumpage…


This story is the **Sequel** for **A Father's Love.**

**AU Story: Will have daddybats fluff and some Jason whumpage...**

* * *

**Daddybats**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Jason groggily woke to the beeping sounds of machine and smells the familiar tang medicine and antiseptic. He felt someone grip his chin and flash a sharp light into his eyes, he tried to get the words out to ask where his dad and brother were but realized he can't because there's a thick plastic tube invading his mouth from a ventilator machine all he could do was moan as his eyes focused on a familiar face, Leslie Thompkins their family doctor. She had been close friends with Thomas Wayne and was the only doctor Bruce actually trusted with his life and the lives of his children with.

"Hey sweetie." She murmured once she noticed his wide eyes on her.

The tube in his throat felt like he was being smothered, he desperately wanted it out and soon found himself coughing and fighting the vent, sending alarms blaring out in every direction, the added noise did nothing to calm him down.

"Jason, you have to calm down I know you want it out but you have to listen sweetie, please stop fighting, if you continue to fight I will have to sedate you again and then we will have to wait longer to get it out."

Her no nonsense tone of voice and threat to keep the tube in longer quelled some of Jason's fight as he struggled to comply the alarms soon stopped beeping but his coughing still persisted.

"That's good the fact that you are coughing is good here's what we are going to do on the count of three I want you to blow out as hard as you can while I pull out the tube…Blink twice if you understand me."

Jason blinked twice ready to get the tube out and soon he was free from the tube his throat was sore but he wanted to ask her where his dad and Dick were but his words got painfully stuck in his throat and all he managed to do was wince and moan.

"Your throat is going to be sore, you shouldn't talk just yet." She soothed and pressed something cold and wet to his lips. "Here you go sweetie, this should help."

Jason accepted an ice chip and let it melt in his mouth then he opened his mouth again to ask for his dad but he received another ice chip instead.

He tried to move a little to pick up his head and that's when it hits him, pain its immediate and blinding shooting through every part of his body a harsh high pitched sound invades his ears it takes him a second to figure out its coming from him. He is vaguely aware of Leslie bustling over him until he feels the rush of morphine course through his body.

"Don't try and move just yet sweetie, if you want me to prop your head up a little I can do that, is that what you were trying to do?"

"Yes." He miserably croaked.

Leslie lifted his head and slipped a pillow under it and that's when he saw himself for the first time and gaped. "What-" He started to ask but Leslie was ahead of him. "  
You have two broken tibias and femers, one collapsed lung, a broken collar bone, ulna and humerus and a broken hand."

Jason saw both his legs hung up in front of him hanging from the ceiling and they're each clamped in some sort of metal cage, there are huge shiny metal spikes sticking out of holes running up and down both his legs. He feels bile rise up his throat as he tries not to freak out but it's hard because now he saw why he can't move and move was all he wanted to do, he knew it was stupid and it would hurt but he was scared and hated being confined and at that moment he was pretty much locked to his bed. He wished he could just tear his legs off and drag himself away. Then he realized a second later that his arm was in a cast from his neck down to his hand and it was bent in an L shape form that meant he couldn't even bend his elbow or move his shoulder! He broke out in a cold sweat as he realized he was completely immobilized he began to feel panic singing up through his belly. He hated that he couldn't move he felt so helpless and all he wanted right then was his daddy.

"Where-"Jason started but he heard the door creak open.

"He's awake yet?" He heard his dad's voice and tried to rise his head up to look at him.

"Hey Jason." Bruce said softly and Jason almost cried from pure happiness.

"Dad." He croaked out, eyes instantly filled with water as he looked up at Bruce's loving expression.

It took all of Bruce's will power not to cry at the sight of his battered child he pulled a chair by his son's bedside and sat, he put his hand near Jason's almost touching the boy but holding back not wanting to add any more pain to his son.

"How are you feeling chum?"

Jason stared at his legs dangling up in front of him and stared at the steel biting through his flesh. "What's up with the hardware?" He finally said trying to get himself under control. "When is it coming out?"

"Maybe in a week or two..." Leslie answered while Bruce glanced at his sons legs then looked away as he himself couldn't stomach to look at them.

Jason closed his eyes and wished Leslie would give him something to knock him out, he didn't want to be awake to hear this, it had to be some kind of nightmare!

Bruce noticed his son's depressed expression and gave the boy a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine there's no permanent damage… you just have a few months of Physiotherapy ahead of you."

Jason didn't answer, he shifted position a little and instantly felt fire ripple through him,  
he squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself not to move he was in agony and was fighting for breath before he even realized it he was close to hyperventilating and he heard his dad's worried voice. "Jason, calm down son."

Jason really tried but every inch of his skin hurt and he was going to be restrained to his bed for a long time to come!

He felt his dad's hand settle on his forehead gentle loving and warmth soothed him and soon he relaxed to the touch. "Shh…" Bruce tried to calm his child down. "Shh… just breathe, let it in then let it out... c'mon Jason, in and out…"

Jason felt himself relax while he focused on his dad's voice and feeling his dad's blunt fingers running lightly through his hair. "That's right…"Bruce said his voice sounding far away. " Get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Bruce glanced at Leslie with a thankful smile for giving more morphine to help ease his son's pain, and then he sadly looked at his battered child and brushes a kiss on his baby's temple. It killed him to see his son suffering so much.

Dick poked his head into the room a few moments later; it was his second time trying to visit his brother that week, the first he burst out crying at the sight of his little brother. He felt so guilty; he had been such an ass to his brother lately and felt that maybe if he was nicer to Jason maybe Jason would've confided in him like he usually did. His brother was almost unrecognizable and looked so close to death it terrified him.

This time Dick held himself together as he entered the room, he saw his dad seated by Jason's bed and Leslie seated at Jason's desk.

"How's Jason?"

"He woke a little while ago… he's was as good as to be expected." He heard Bruce's gruff voice and saw the dark circles that were adorned under his dad's eyes. He knew his dad rarely slept lately, if he wasn't on patrol he was by Jason's side.

Dick's eyes switched to his slumbering brother and felt them tear up; he quickly switched them back on his dad instead. "He's going to be okay right?"

"Yes, he's going to be just fine, he just going to need our help for some time and have some physical therapy."

Alfred entered the room carrying an elegant tea set on a silver tray with tea and biscuits and placed the tray on the desk.

"Has Master Jason awoken yet?" Alfred looked over at the boy with a sad expression.

"Yes, he was up earlier." Bruce tiredly told him, he was exhausted but refused to leave his son's bedside.

Dick sipped on some tea as he sat next to Leslie.

Jason moaned feeling like his head and mouth were full of cotton. He struggled to get his eyes above half-mast. "Dad?"

"Yes Jason, I'm here, are you in pain?"

"What happened to me? He moans ignoring the question not wanting to whine on how he felt, he hurt but didn't want to be knocked out again, he wanted answers.

"You don't remember?" Bruce sounded surprised.  
"No...Dad what happened? ... Oh wait, my mom, she was in danger, is she okay?"

Shh… calm down son, I'll explain everything but you need to relax okay?" Bruce softly said as he stood by his son's bed running his fingers lightly through his son's hair.

Bruce glanced at Leslie a worried expression etched on his face not knowing if telling Jason what had happened was the best thing to do that moment.

Leslie walked up beside Jason's bedside and injected more morphine into Jason's IV port and soon the boy drifted off into a much needed slumber.

Bruce exhaled relieved, he or his son were not ready for that talk yet.  
Dick watched Jason drift to sleep again and was saddened he didn't get a chance to speak with his brother yet and angered by the condition his brother was in.

"I hope you made the Joker suffer dad because the more I look at Jay the more I hate him for what he did to my brother."

"Hey, come here." He softly ordered and Dick was quick to run into his arms. "Don't waste your thoughts on that mad man just think on being there for your brother." He murmured softly into his son's ear.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Poor Jason! He's in bad shape right now but with the love of his family he'll pull through!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
